


Fluffernutters

by DrakonNightengale



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Summery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But gets a boyfriend in the end, Edd and Tord are in College, Fluff, M/M, Matt POV, Matt and Tom are baristas at the coffee shop, Matt goes through hell, Tom and Matt are best friends, ask to tag, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/pseuds/DrakonNightengale
Summary: Matt worked hard. He made sure he was awake at the same time, picked up Tom, and they arrived at work pretty close to on time. Time management was his thing. He could even tell when the regulars came in.However sometimes even with the best of planning, your day can be messed over, and for our poor protagonist, it was.At least the cute college boy and his best friend could settle his nerves. Plus, tomorrow was the day off.





	Fluffernutters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digital_Night_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Night_Sky/gifts).



> My friend really wanted a Coffee shop AU fluff. And I was going, "oh I'm great at angst and write a lot of it... let's GO!" So I wrote this out. As accurate as I wanted to make an Eddworld fic. I kept in mind how busy people could be at these places, and I hope my friend enjoys it. These are Eddsworld character, based on personal headcanons and what canons I could pick out of the show/comics. This is a gift for someone whose writing is so amazing.

8:00  
The alarm never startled Matt, he knew it was coming. Stretching he yawned, ready for another day at work. It was clockwork. Every day the exact same routine. Just how Matt liked it. Everything to be perfect, like a machine. Which is why he woke up so early even though his shift was at eleven in the morning. He needed the perfect amount of time for his first shower, and to do his orange coloured hair and touch-ups just right. Picking the perfect outfit took longer.

Red or Purple? 

He had a black shirt left, but he wasn’t interested. Today he would go with Purple. It was one of his favourite colours. Though it clashed with the green of his normal uniform. Well, sometimes. Lavender looked well with the nice seafoam, or so he thought. He was going to model one day, especially if he could keep his good looks from after puberty up. After all, no one could turn his handsome face down.

Adding a touch of eyeliner to make his aquamarine eyes pop, and he looked gorgeous. Now came the hard part, keeping himself that way until he came home.

First stop, his coworkers place to make sure the other was actually going to come along. He learned early on if no one got him, he wasn’t coming in. Matt had three shifts of that before he had absolutely enough of that nonsense.

9:15  
Arriving and noticing the door unlocked, Matt just knew it was going to be a long day. 

When he pushed against the door, he was met with a resounding yes. Yes it was going to be a long day.

Struggling to get the door open with his friend asleep on the other side, Matt groaned. “Tom, get your alcoholic ass up. We have work today, be hungover tomorrow.”

Met with a groan and less resistance, he knew the other rolled away from the door. A good day, meant Tom got to bed. Bad days was when Tom never even made it to his apartment door.

Long days were like today, where Matt grabbed some clean and appropriate clothes for work, before locking Tom in his bathroom and waiting for the shower to turn on before he dealt with the other mess.

His solution, kick all of Tom’s dirty laundry under the bed and throw all the confirmed trash out the window into the garbage below. No one caught him yet, and no one was catching him now. When Tom finally came out looking decent, Matt handed over the pills. Taking note the other had bags under those soulless eyes. Soulless might be too cruel, Tom just has black where his eyeballs should be. To Matt, it was nothing, but to others it could be unnerving. At least his light brown hair was decent. Somewhat. 

“You know, if it’s really this bad, I can move back in with you. I know we parted because we both wanted to get further, but you look like hell.”

“The answer is as always. Not even if hell freezes over.” Replied the brunet, downing the pills as if it was no issue. Matt was curious if it was or not but respected boundaries. Most of the time. Tom needed his showers in the morning. The answer to his thoughts was Tom throwing his flask in his direction. Probably aiming for the couch and missing horribly, the metal colliding with the wall.

“Gonna keep staring or are we going into work without food again? I mean, you can do both, but we’re going to be more la- gack MATT!” 

Panicking he dragged Tom out, running towards their first bus stop as the bus came up. “Why can’t you get ready yourself?!” The dismay in his voice wasn’t a joke, but Tom seemed to take it that way. At least they didn’t miss this bus.

10:30  
A normal day, but maybe they’d be early. At least that’s what Matt was thinking as they left the subway, turning the corner and groaning.

“No! This is horrible.” Matt brought his hands to his face in fear and despair.

“Calm down, you sound like your puppy died or something… Oh right allergic. Come on, it’s longer but we will get to work the other way.” 

Feeling himself be dragged he sighed in defeat, and kept up with Tom.

“How come everything in the universe is against us?”

“Dude, seriously. We’ll be a few minutes late, it’s not the end of the world, quit sobbing or your eyeliner is going to run again-”

Gasping Matt wiped his red-rimmed eyes gently. “I wasn’t sobbing. I just was… Come on let’s get to work.”

“That’s what I was saying.” He snorted in amusement. “I am much too sober for this. Wanna get me drunk after work?”

“Not on your life, Tom. I have things to do at home. You know that.”

“Like trying on a dress and sending the pictures over to who you want to model for~?”

“One time! That was one time!” He blushed, but grinned at the teasing. “It’s not like you and falling out of your window trying to make a music video.”

The back and forth was nice, a good way to wake up and get in the mood for work. The final day for both of them, while they got Thursday and Friday off. It was always the easiest of their week. Some things have to be treasured.

11:05  
“You’re late, again.” The voice was dry and unamused. Maybe because they should really be five minutes before their shift started. Or maybe because Tom immediately stole a fluffernutter from the baking tray.

“Sorry. We didn’t realize there was construction.” Matt responded looking down at his feet while he got ready. Sometimes he felt like he shouldn’t take this. After all, it was an honour for that man to even have _him_ working here. As if sensing his thoughts, Tom nudged Matt towards the front while shoving a bagel in his mouth.

“Later, gotta work now. Drive home safely. We got this. We’re always late, we’re just later. Can’t keep our customers waiting now can we~” And they were behind the counter.

Tearing open the bagel and swallowing he looked to Tom. “You can’t keep doing that. One day we’re going to be dragged back there and scolded for not listening to him.”

“Before or after your vainness makes you say something you’ll learn to regret. Come on, let’s get to work, before our boss actually has something to complain about.”

Matt scanned the shop, glad everyone there had what they needed. Wednesdays were nice. Peaceful, middle of the week, and no one needed coffee. Except Tom and him, but they usually waited until after lunch hour since they got in so late. 

The shop they worked in, was really only a coffee shop, however a year back management changed and started working with the bakery right next door. They both were indie little places, frequented by hipsters, people looking to skip line-ups at the busier business and by the desperate college student that wanted a quiet place to study. 

Wednesdays only had two rushes. Lunch, and right before they left for the day. Typically only twenty to thirty orders every ten minutes. Well, every thirteen. They were mostly simple coffees, other times the order was quite large, and took Matt and Tom off-guard. Today at least would be less, but they got probably over two hundred orders in a day. Matt knows because sometimes he had to work a double shift early in their employment.  
Seeing one of the college students waving at him, he smiled and waved back, trying to keep his cheer. How he wanted to move his career up, but he wasn’t sure what, nor was he fully able to invest in college.

Checking the tip jar, he was sure this month was the same.

12:30  
What was that saying about counting chickens? Matt couldn’t remember. He didn’t have time as the rush was reaching over fifty orders. College students and high schoolers flooding the shop, purchasing much more than they really could meet the demand of. Yet they did, and they did well.

Somewhat. Matt was sure someone had three shots of espresso when they didn’t even want one. Why did he forget about exams? Why were the exams matching up this week? Why did none of the students sleep? 

When it started to die down, Matt reminded the younger customers that school would be starting right back up, and they should head over. It wasn’t necessary, but he remembered getting too wrapped up in his lunches with Tom he forgot the time. So a friendly reminder. The elder bunch just put on headphones or socialized. 

It was a long day. At least he could relax now. Most of their tables were full, so they wouldn’t have too many more customers come in. When their timer hit zero, they had done seventy two orders, almost clearing out their back-ups.

The bell rang and Matt smiled. “Hello, welcome to Lapin! What are you looking to have today?” The pep and cheer was almost rehearsed, but he always felt better after a rush. Even if Tom snuck him some caffeine every time so he could keep up his energy.

“I’ll let you know when I want it.” Came the snappish reply, the customer looking over the board with a sneer. The accent was from across the pond, and he was sure the other was just tired.

“Take your time, ma’am. Personally I enjoy the carrot cake, but our specialty is the fluffernutter.” He beamed, trying to share positive energy.

“First of all, not a ma’am. Second, stop being so condescending and get me large coffee, two shots of espresso.” She shoved two pounds on the counter, glaring.

“Uh, alright, miss. Your name? The total is five pounds.” He didn’t let his smile waver, even if he felt intimidated by the American. 

“It can’t be more than two. You’re pulling my leg.” Crossing her arms, it seemed like she was going to refuse to pay more. “My name is Brittney, Ee, why. None of that double n nonsense.”

Nodding in shock he wrote her name on the cup and handed it to Tom. “Alright, Miss Brittney, the total is still five pounds. The sign says so.” He watched as she grumbled, grabbing three more coins and almost slamming them on the counter.

Noticing the frustrated look on Tom’s face he grabbed the coffee, and smiled at her. “Thank you for your patronage, and have a splendid day. I hope your stay is good.” There was no hiding his flinch as the door slammed behind her.

“Only four and a half hours, Tom.”

“That’s four and a half hours too many, Matt.”

1:25  
Other than the rude lady from earlier, he could say the rest of the day was nice. Peaceful. He had plenty of nice customers that tipped him for his smile, or talked to him about their day. Those he wasn’t too chipper for, but it was bad for business to act like he didn’t care.

Anyways, it was the regulars that often spoke to him in length. In which, just like clockwork, two of the regulars walked in. Edd and Tord.  
Matt normally didn’t remember every person that walked in, but it was hard to forget people who came in, tipped well, and talked to him a lot. In fact, Tord was comfortable enough to risk Tom banning him from the establishment with his adult comics.

However despite coming in every day Matt had ever worked- two full years in this place- they never were clockwork with their orders. Only ordering the most random things for drinks, and food. At least Matt could count on Edd wanting something with bacon, most of the time.

“Hey, Matt. Rough day?” Spoke a green clad man. If you never met him before, you’d say he was intimidating. Knowing how he liked to make jokes, made it easier to be around the tall individual. It helped Matt wasn’t short himself. 

“Long day, not rough. Tom was in his apartment.” He snickered at the cry from the back.

“Hey, don’t gossip about me, beauty queen!” Peaked out the man in question.

Tord waved, wearing a black jacket that shone in some areas. Ah yes, he must have had a project with oil or grease. It made Matt tilt his head to see if he knew which. “Jehovah’s Witness, fancy meeting you here!” The accent was expected, but always new. It seemed to get lighter the longer Tord spent in England.

“I work here, you don’t. Just order already.”

“But Thomas, if I do that then we can’t talk.”

Edd cleared his throat. “Stop pestering him while he works, Tord. Let’s just order?”

“Fine.” He gave up easily, and Matt thought for a second the man’s hair slumped. The horns looking less prominent, and his hair almost black with how dark it was.

Neither of these men really looked like college students. Well, in a way they did. Edd was in for graphic design and animation. Where as Tord was in for mechanical engineering, and graphic design. Apparently they both made comics, and had met over the net a few years back.

Tord asked for a black coffee, and a fluffernutter, which made Matt quirk a brow. It was alright, nothing was wrong with that order.

Until Edd asked for the same thing.

There normally wouldn’t be an issue, but they were short a fluffernutter.

“Tom, check the back for any extra fluffernutters, please.”

“There isn’t any.”

“Sorry. One of you will have to go without. I can give you a discount on your normal bacon-”

“It’s okay, Matt. I’ll pay normal price. Wednesdays are my turn after all. Tord will just owe me a fluffernutter next time.”

Matt didn’t know what was so special about whipped cream on coffee toffee. In fact, he was certain the special cream was fake and the toffee gross. Maybe it was because he didn’t like toffee in general.

Or maybe some people just had _really bad_ taste. He did have a laugh one day when an American had asked for it and was confused on what they got. Apparently the store owner wasn’t too clever with their naming, but he wasn’t going to complain.

He rang the roll, putting in Edd’s money and counting the change. Then he turned to go make the coffees.

“Wait.” Someone, he guessed Tord since that was who called out, grabbed his wrist from over the counter. “Your tip cup is missing, I can’t leave your tip.”

Matt looked back and shooed the Norwegian over the counter. “We had to put it under the counter.” Placing the cup where it should be he shot a look at Tord. “One day Tom is going to ask to spike your drink with sugar and I won’t say no. Stop grabbing me.”

Matt almost threw up his hands when Tord shook his head and went to sit down. Leaving Edd to stand there for the food.

Tom took care of that, gently handing over what he wanted, and shaking his head. “The company you keep.”

Matt brought over the coffees. “What, you mean like you?”

“And here I thought Tord was the enemy.”

“He’s the customer. We can’t exactly plot his demise.” Matt went through the counter to carry the drinks to the table. “Two black coffees to match your souls, because I have no idea why this is even a choice.”

“Try living a year without buying sugar or sweetener.” Edd chuckled.

Tord rolled his eyes. “Go back to work, coffee fairy. Else I might take you for experiments. No one can be smiling as much as you when they work here.”

“I don’t think you can say that when you’ve never worked here~” He chirped and started for the mop, to make sure the floor looked nice. Then he noticed a group down the street. A small part of him hoped they weren’t coming for coffee.

2:05  
A crowd coming for coffee it was. Matt really was good at jinxing himself today. Apparently, he forgot to look into recent events online, and it bit him right in the ass. The counter hit 75 and Matt was glad Tom had more baked goods going for another rush. His friend always seeming to have a sixth sense when they might be swamped.  
Who walks half an hour to terrorize the baristas of a coffee shop anyways? Why so far? He knew there were places closer- apparently more expensive- and while he was getting far more tips than usual, it wasn’t pleasant. Not to mention he had to share those with Tom so they didn’t mean as much.

Hell, even if they were getting more tips, the majority of the customers didn’t. They’d rather be snarky and act like it was Matt’s fault they didn’t have the staff power to accommodate them. Of course not, they were a small coffee shop, not a business chain. Of course he didn’t say that, no he just smiled and smoke in his sugary sweet voice while everyone ordered. Making the drinks, and calling names when he could.

Tom was rather busy on the other machine, but managed to make a few coffees. The customers wouldn’t take well to his eyes, and Matt would politely explain that was natural, and shoo his companion back to the espresso machine.

Listening to the final person go on and on about their costume and where it came from he smiled brightly, nodding. At the end he waved, “I hope you enjoy your day. Good luck with the competition.”

Eighty people, and most of them didn’t even tip. Counting the tips and getting ready to clean tables, he looked up as the bell rang.

“Someone is reading porn-”  
“There’s someone reading hentai-”  
“Public indecency!”

“I’ll talk to him, please enjoy yourselves.” Matt’s smile twitched as he went over to Tord. “One warning, put that away before I boot you.”

“No fun.” Tord grumbled as he shoved it away, pulling out a laptop. “I can lend it to you later.”

“Next drink is going to have five tablespoons of sugar, I’ll personally make sure of it.” Matt went back up front and grabbed a cloth. Only what, two and a half more hours? He could do that, maybe. Without screaming would be a gift to the heavens. Tomorrow would be a treat, because if he had to deal with this for one more day, he was killing a patron.

5:15  
Their relief shift was five minutes late, and there was an early rush so they had to stay five minutes later to help out.

Sometimes Matt wondered why they even worked there in the first place. As they went to the subway, he noticed Tom wasn’t snarking. Well, it definitely was a bad day. 

“So what are we going to do when we finally leave this place?” Matt asked, looking over at his eyeless friend.

“Dunno. I think I might leave soon anyway. I’ve been playing in bars lately, and it’s paying off. I’m almost making so much more that I don’t need the job as a barista.”

Letting out a soft chuckle he looked up. “Yeah, I can imagine. Though you better not just abandon me like you did when we first started together.” 

“Noted. Next time, I don’t get a job with my friend who knows where I live. What about you? I know you’ve been submitting applications, but what’s the plan?”

“Oh well. I mean I sent in applications, but I got turned down. Like usual. I’ll find someone though, I’m sure.” He sent out six applications, two which wanted him to try on a dress, and no one called him back. Though he got an email detailing how someone wouldn’t be interested in him ever and he should quit.

“Even if you can’t, you’re finishing high school right? That’s what you’re doing with your extra money?” 

“Yeah, I’m passing a lot easier now. Though I might ask Tord if I can have his number for Maths. It’s driving me up the wall.”

They got seated on the underground train. “Of course, I’m still nervous that I won’t pass, or it won’t be enough.”

“I mean, didn’t you want to try for acting? Would it really need high marks?”

“I have to take other classes on top of that.”

“Woah, calm down, no need to snap. Alright. Let’s make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?”

“I make a record, you become famous and ladies lust after you.”

“I told you, it wasn’t because you were a dude.” Matt started laughing.

“It has to be my eyes then!” Tom had a giant grin on his face.

“No, it’s because you’re my friend. I’ve known you since we were kids.”

“Oh yeah. Still, way to break my heart.”

“You said my braces tasted terrible.” Matt retorted, offended.

“Ah, yes, and you asked if I could look any stupider when I tried to sing you a love song.”

“You were upside down in my tree, you absolute madman. I thought you were going to break your bass.”

“Who me? Break Susan? Sir, your accusations are too bold.” Tom deepened his voice.  
“I mean, I can see no less from you.”

“How dare- fine, arcade near the bus stop. Me versus you, winner takes all.”

“I’ll take you up on it. Of course I’ll win.”

9:00  
Matt in fact tied with Tom in the end, having lost at the rhythm and shooting games, but tearing through at the chance and racing games. 10-10. Not a bad way to spend tips, but not the best way either. At least they didn’t need them so much now, except if Matt wanted a new place and job.

Sliding into his apartment, he stretched softly and slowly took off his clothes on the way to the shower. Two a day, he needed them. Even if his bills hated him for it.

Getting in, he wasn’t against the liberal usage of his products. Making himself feel amazing was a talent that needed nurturing, after all, who else would take care of him when he felt bad? Certainly not Tom. It was always the other way around. Unless the eyeless man didn’t drink for a night. Then he’d get a nice breakfast. As well as being just as late to work. 

_> Those days are nice,_ Matt thought to himself as he lathered up his hair. 

Taking time to care for himself, could take up to an hour some days, unfortunately that wasn’t today. After the day he had, he just couldn’t focus on giving himself the perfect rub down. 

No, he’d have to rely on a little wine. After all, guaranteed day off tomorrow. Ever since Tom and Matt managed to get scheduled together, they worked Saturday through Wednesday, working the evenings on Monday, and midday any other day. According to their manager, if two people didn’t work part time on Thursday and Friday, he’d have them do the noon rush. 

Matt was thankful to whoever worked the start of the weekend.

So he finished up, and dried off with the plush towels he would tell Tom he had lost. They were his now. He needed the material. In return he bought Tom a newer set in blue. 

Then came the nice silk nightwear. They were so nice, he was glad they were a graduation present, though he almost wished for a house.

Sauntering out to the kitchen he smiled. “Another day done, and pretty perfect. Not too off schedule.” Twirling he got out the wine and a special glass, pouring himself near the rim and taking a deep drink. 

That hit the spot, the bittersweet taste. It wasn’t high end, no he was saving that one, but he’d enjoy this bottle regardless.

Heading over to his desk, he opened up his documents, sending out more applications and even looking up some students that might want to work with him as a model.

Nothing too big turned up. At least not from what Matt could read. Only novices in their first year, but he was desperate to get anywhere, and sent a formal request.

Then he shifted and changed to the report that was due soon. How he hated this part of school, but maybe he’d score better being older. He couldn’t really move on until he did this. It wasn’t his fault he failed, and then had to leave. Okay, well, Maybe Tom helped out there, but he was sure to pass now. Even if he was struggling with Maths. At least English was his first language. Though he knew it didn’t mean he was amazing at it. He had to give it to himself on the speeches, no one had a word to say when he was done.

Right now he was meant to being going into history and picking a favourite playwright for his Drama. The fine arts was hard, mostly because he wasn’t interested in the boring lives of dead people. Who would be. Alas, he had no choice to skip out this time. Top marks would be his, and then he could go into anything in university. Well. Almost anything. He wasn’t going to be a mathematician anytime soon. Or a physicist. Those sounded boring. Anything to do with Maths was boring.

So was the current project. He decided against William Shakespeare, since obviously that would be too overdone. He couldn’t call himself a playwright because none of his works were published- or any good according to the publishers but what do _they_ know? 

He decided to look up various playwrights, and their plays, begrudgingly deciding to do Voltaire. Someone somewhat famous, but still controversial. He opened with challenging the idea of a favourite historical playwright, and instead went on to challenge the ideals behind practices, noting how Voltaire- whilst challenging his own prejudice and societal constraints, wasn’t the best person.

The words of criticism flew from his fingers, as he prepped out the entire report.

12:00  
Feeling his eyes droop, he decided to finish his fourth glass of wine and save his report. There could be more flaying of the playwright tomorrow. Right now it was bedtime, and he was going to feel so nice asleep in the silk covered four poster bed. His final piece of luxury in a cruel world. Sliding in he turned off his lamp and sighed, feeling accomplished. Tom would be proud for sure.

Closing his eyes, he was lulled into what should have been a dreamless sleep.

Yet, when did anything today go his way.

Inside his dreams, Matt found himself staring out to a ball. The masses all neutral tones, such as gray. None of them stood out as they danced to a song he could not hear.

Then blue came up beside him, a friendly dark hue, that led him onto the dance floor, but he still could not hear the music, so he only ended up stepping on Blue’s toes. They were over a foot apart, and it was hard following the lead of someone without the tune. After what Matt could only assume was a few more songs, his dream friend took him to a table by a mirror. He caught his own colour, a sweet lavender. It suited him, but the restricting dress did not. How was he supposed to show off his assets in such a gown.

Thoughts interrupted by crimson, he looked over. Taller than Blue, but not quite his height, it was overpowering. Commanding. Powerful. Like before, Matt could do nothing but be led out to dance again, yet each misstep only led to silent laughter, and other’s stares. It was impossible to dance to nothing with someone who could not keep in tune, but Matt could not pull away. It was only until he was dropped during a dip did Matt finally get away, watching Red and Blue fight on the dance floor, even without the sound, he could see in the colours and the way they clashed.

Green then caught his eye. Like a lively grass swaying in the wind. Unlike those before, Green didn’t take him to the ballroom, but attempted to talk.

Matt tried his best to keep up, and when the sound came back, he heard a melodical laughter that filled his soul. The music was a sweet waltz, a longing he could relate to. So when his newest partner shared a hand to dance, he accepted it greedily. Complementary colours danced across the floor, passing the other pair in a duo of laughter.

As the waltz got quicker, so did they, and Matt felt like he was flying with joy and pleasure. He wanted nothing more to have something like this. All eyes on him, as he enjoyed himself in life.

Green and Purple would waltz all night, enraptured in a song no one else could hear. It was how it should be.

7:45  
When the plain ringtone of his phone went off, Matt let out a scathing growl, and looked at the caller ID. When he didn’t recognize it, a sliver of excitement ran through the hangover he felt.

“Hello, Matthew Prince, who is calling?”  
A raspy voice answered him, but all he caught was his own name.

“Yes, I’m Matt? Are you alright, I can barely understand you.” He cocked his head and sat up in his bed, checking the time and deciding after this he was going back to sleep. 

The person on the other end of the phone tried three more times to talk to him, in which he just sighed. “Hey, I understand you’re trying, but this _is_ a cell. If you can’t talk, just text me.”

The phone call ended there, and Matt was about to go to sleep when his phone buzzed. Slowly he picked it up, and let his frown deepen.

“Hello, this is Matt, right? I’m sorry, it’s hard to see right now. I work for the same coffee shop you do, and can’t make it in today. I can’t get ahold of Thompson, so I was hoping you could fill in, please? I would go but I’m coughing up a storm and I don’t think there’s been a time where my nose leaked this much. I only work part time but I know you work the shifts that I don’t. I can take your Monday and Tuesday. I went to the doctors and I should be better by then.”

Matt stared at his phone, his disappointment turning to frustration. “Yes, I can. This sudden. Also if you weren’t going to take my shifts, I might have said no. Guessing you asked the manager for our phones. Sorry about Tom, unless I get him up, he typically isn’t ready for work. I’ll do it, just, please take care of yourself in the future. I hardly get time off.”

“Implying I am sick because it’s convenient. I’ll be missing class because of this, but sure, Matt. I can take your place and said I would. Hell, I’ll give you my tips for a week because you’ll be working a full week. Thursday isn’t that hard, for sure. Just to let you know, I work the espresso machine, but I’m sure a senior knows how to do that. Text me after if you can’t and I’ll try Tom again. Be careful though, the bug if from the college. We can’t have both of us sick.”

Matt dragged his sorry ass to the shower, not responding to the last message. He was going to call the new contact _The Ugliest Person Alive_ for waking him on his day off. He was also going to murder them if it turned out they were faking. He’s just ask the person when he got there if the coworker was actually sick. 

Looking out as the drizzling streets, Matt decided that no matter what, today was a bad day. Especially when he realized everything to deal with a hangover was over at Tom’s place. Of course. Because typically he went over on days off and they hung around in the morning if nothing came up. Yeah. 

Grabbing his black sweater, he threw on his green overcoat, frowning and wondering what would possess him to wear this combo. He changed into a lavender sweater and then wore the overcoat, thinking that was much better. The walk to Tom’s wasn’t that far, but he knew it would feel longer.

8:25  
When Matt walked into the apartment, he inhaled the sweet smell of breakfast, that only made his stomach turn. Of _all_ the days for Tom to not be hungover, it was the day he couldn’t even appreciate it. Of course, he knew his friend would have started earlier if they had both been working.

“Hello, Matt did you- oh. You know the cabinet.” Tom looked him over, and Matt ignored the look.

“Only one plate, Tom, I’m only here for medication. Apparently someone got sick and so, since you never have your phone on, I’m going in.” He didn’t mean to sound spiteful, but until the pills kicked in, the headache was god awful.

“Actually it just died this time. I tried to text your earlier when it died. I can go in if you nee-”

“Not happening, already made a deal with the sick demon.” He stole a piece of toast and took a premade glass of orange juice to help his stomach feel at ease. “Good news is I get Monday and Tuesday off.”

“Oh, so I get a recovered sick part timer.”

“He works the espresso machine like you do typically. So it’s not like you can’t rotate.”

“I can really go in for you-”

“We’re not switching more shifts around. Plus. I recover faster from hangovers.” He looked up at the time. “I guess I have time for a quick breakfast.”

“I’ll make more toast.”

10:30  
Half an hour early. Oh how he wished that Tom and him could be this early on a normal day. He’d have to use that as a joke later. The good thing about arriving early is he could use the restroom to make himself look more… Matt! Good thing too, There was no way he should have been in public looking so deathly. 

Now the issue was fixed and Matt helped the shift before him by cleaning up and making sure the premade batches were all in order. He wanted a flawless shift so he could go home and sleep off his bleugh feeling. When he was given a coffee for his shift, he leaned in the back and took a nice drink, only to choke when Edd would walk in back.

“What?” Spoke the ginger in shock as he looked over his apparently coworker. Since when was this.

“Oh, hey! Tord said he would get one of you to cover, but I didn’t think it would be you. How are you Matt?” The man smiled and waved, coming around the tables in the back.

“Uhhh…”

“Matt?” Edd frowned at him.

“How long have you worked here?” Matt wanted to smack himself for that.

“Same amount of time as you, Tord and I were the last to apply when you did, according to the manager.” A smile returned to his regu- no!- _coworker’s_ face. 

“I have worked here for two years, and never knew you worked with me.”

“You also don’t go to the university, so you don’t need to come here on your days off. Tord and I need a place to hang out for three hours.”

“Oh. I’m sur- wait don’t you guys also get a discount for working here?”

“Oh, yeah, we never use it.”

“Rightttt… So, Tord texted me, is he actually sick or do I have to use his magazines and hit him.”

“Actually sick, sicker than a dog. Told me he was mad Tom didn’t pick up, because we’ve never seen you use the espresso machine.”

“I can handle it.”

“Are you actually aware of what’s going on, you have a far off look.”

“Nope, I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Thought so.”

2:30  
Nope, Matt could not handle it. What made him think he could? Oh right, not wanting to admit he had a fault and being a little out of it. It got worse as the day went on, and he had Edd once suggest he call Tom to cover the rest of the shift.

Which Matt refused on principal. Only because he needed to do this. He _needed_ to.

He had worked longer there than Tom, but the bloody machine was hard and he’d rather talk to customers. Edd never mentioned their lacking of tips, rather spend his time making jokes.

“Broomio, Broomio, where art thou for Broomio.”

“Edd, please. That’s not even a good pun.”

“Oh it swept the customers off their feet.”

“Edd, please.” He groaned wiping down a table as a few of the customers wrote essays or something as they sat there.

“Come on Broomio, our love may be star crossed, but I’m sure you know how to treat a lady better than this.” And he was dancing. Waltzing, actually. With the broom.

“Edd, we need to clean up.” Matt was begging his coworker, trying not to laugh, because it was not funny. It wasn’t. Matt’s resolve kept up for a few minutes before he started laughing.

“See, you find it funny.” 

“Do not, now come on, before some random group comes in and we’re not where we should be.”

“Fine, but like an egg, I’ll get you to crack up.”

“That was worseeeee.”

5:05  
Tord was going to feel the wrath of a thousand Matts later. This was ridiculous. Whether it was because it was Thursday or because of the convention, he was on the longest chain he has ever seen of customers, and even his own voice was making the headache worse.

Some of the customers made him smile, genuinely brightening his day through the headache as they left larger tips. Others were a little too close for comfort, actually getting closer than needed and asking him for dates. To which he gave the number listed on the till. He wasn’t allowed to date customers, and frankly most of them were unnerving to begin with. He was hot, yes. Very jaw dropping, worship worthy. There was no force on Earth that would make him appreciate people who came onto him too strongly. 

The number, despite him using it constantly, was Tord’s. It was something the Norwegian did the first day of work to disorientate customers that were trying to get a barista too hard. Mainly for the girls to use to freak out creepy men. Matt appreciated it. He kicked himself mentally for not knowing earlier, but chalked it up to him being tired as all hell, and not recognizing the number in anything but the scrawl.

Apparently the manager was to never know the number was there, and a secret code of honor was made between everyone that they’d use it, but not tell. According to Edd, it was against policy to give out any employee’s number, but Tord refused to not have a way to freak people out. 

Not only were the other employees far later, but there was just too much traffic. They kept coming, but at least Edd and Matt could keep up. Not as well as Tom and Matt, but that was to be expected. It just didn’t die down when they needed to do shift rotation, and so it was even longer.

When they could finally peel away, Matt was sure he was going to die from the headache, rubbing his temples and groaning. “Tord owes me so much.”

“You alright there, Matt?”

“Oh, yes! Just decided to drink last night, headache didn’t go away. Usually I just lie in bed all day.”

“Oh! Well if you need to go rest, I’ll understand. I mean you could have left me alone for the day or had anyone else come in, Tord just likes calling around first and-”

“I’m certain. Plus I could have walked out and no one would have stopped me, but no. Warning would be appreciated next time.”

“To be fair he just woke up sick, before calling Tom and then you.”

“Okay, then Tom owes me for not charging his phone.” 

Edd was laughing into his palm. “Of course, but I appreciate that it was you. Tom and I haven’t spoken much, and I think he really doesn’t like Tord, so I don’t know how he’d feel about me.”

“He hates the world most of the time, but really is a sweetheart. Kittens, shopping, he has various hobbies.”

“Do you think you should tell me that? What if he gets mad?”

“If he gets mad, I’ll remind him you’re a friend and I will also help him bury the body if he needs to do anything drastic.”

Edd stopped for a second. “You said that with a blank stare, you’re joking right.”

A small glee came over him, “tell me yourself, Edd.”

“I’d rather go to the arcade? You up for it or should you go home and help your headache.”

“Games, obviously. Tom and I compete to see who pays for the tokens at the end, but usually I win.” He lied, outright, but he also liked feeling grander than people wanted to give him credit for. To be fair, in his own rights, he used to beat Tom completely until the other realized they were playing games Matt was just better at.

“Oh, sure. I have to warn you, I’m pretty good. Not as good as Tord, but I’m pretty sure he brings real guns to arcades so I’m not going to comment more.”

“Real guns?” It was now Matt’s turn to stop and stare at Edd.

“Yeaaahhh. You have your creepy weird secrets, I have mine.”

Inflating his cheeks he shook his head. “It’s not a creepy weird secrets.”

~~  
“Tom you won’t believe how good he is.” Matt texted the other wildly as he entered his abode, disorientated on the time, but rather fine otherwise.

“I have been watching you text me for the past hour on how good he is. You lost to him, on games you are bad at.”

“I mean, yeah, but he’s still better than you.”

“Are you sure this isn’t your vanity playing up again.”

Matt stopped in the middle of his kitchen, confused. “No!”  
“Wait.”  
“Maybe.”  
“No I’m sure it’s not.”  
“I don’t know.”

“Matt please, my phone cannot handle all these single messages.”

“I don’t know, maybe? Anyways, how was your day off, without a hangover.”

“Terrible. As soon as my phone was charged I had your creepy dude text me. Like, why does he need to know where I live?”

“You never leave bed unless I make you or you don’t drink the night before.”

“I know, but still. I don’t want some creepy stranger walking into my house.”

“You know him actually!” Matt started to undress, feeling pretty bad and figuring he’d skip the shower today too, his head pounding as he changed into some navy nightwear he was gifted to by Tom. When he was done he noticed his phone had gone off on his bed a few times.

“No, I don’t.”  
“Wait.”  
“If you tell me it’s Tord I’m going to stop drinking, sober up now and take your spot tomorrow because I am not having two days with the Commie.” 

“I meannn…” Matt slid into the bed and snuggled up, plugging his phone in.

“No.”

“I didn’t really know before I went in and Edd told me.”

“We do not work with someone obsessed with two dipping sauces fingers.”

“You’re using auto-correct again because you’re too drunk?”

“Shut up. The answer is no. Not working with him.”

“Tom, please! I really need the double-”

“You can have Monday off, I’m taking tomorrow. How’re you feeling anyways.”

Matt sighed. “Not well. The headache is getting worse and I’m afraid I am sick.”

“Or you just didn’t take care of yourself right. But if it hasn’t gone away then you’re not going in tomorrow… Don’t need too beating costumes…”

“Pardon?” Matt was losing his shit.

“You. Eating. Customers.”

“Alright, no devouring of customers, I guess my eternal beauty shall never be achieved.”

“With the amount of caffeine they consume, you’d be dead.”

“I’m going to go to bed, night Tommmm..”

“Never understood why you do that. Just get some rest and if you try to go in tomorrow I will tie you to the bed. In fact, I’m coming over early tomorrow.”

Matt smiled at the message, and closed his eyes. This time, dreaming of Purple and Green surrounded by roses, laughing together.

~~  
Matt rolled over, knowing it was sometime in the afternoon and he should probably eat the soup soon. When Tom had come over, it had been hell to convince the other not to call the hospital, and Matt assured the other bedrest would be all he needed, yet that didn’t persuade the other. No, he refused to let Matt touch any of the food other than the soup and breakfast the eyeless man made for him.

It was nice to feel cared for, especially when Edd texted him in worry, though his smile faded when the other had denied his offer to come over. Tord was still sick, and so Edd was going to see him first.

Matt wasn’t… good with sharing friends, but he’d do it this time. Last time Tom had to take him to the side and calm him down because he was feeling replaced. Why couldn’t he just be number one in everyone’s lives?

Right, because that’s not how it works. God, he hated lying there thinking about things because then he focused on all the wrong things like how life shouldn’t be going this wrong and he shouldn’t be sick.

However the kitten and cat photos he got from Tord were nice, though he was worried one of them might end up being pornographic.

He didn’t really have conversations beyond the few lines with Edd. He just felt so horrible.

Crawling out of the bed he went for a premade bowl of soup, warmed it in his microwave and ate it before going back to bed and sighing. “Would be nice to spend more time with Edd…”

He went back to sleep, his dreams of a perfect waltz.

…  
Matt was taken to the hospital after the third day, getting it much worse than Tord, he was required to stay home for three weeks to recover. 

On one hand, his employer was kind enough to let him take half pay until he was able to come back to work. On the other it would kill all the vacation days he had saved. At least Tom would bring him the tips others had saved for him.

Over the few weeks of him recovering and getting better- that stupid cough wouldn’t leave him alone and he swore if he hurt his voice or throat he was killing someone over it. Who could dare let perfection be damaged.

All he could do was take another cough drop and lie in bed, looking at his phone. He wasn’t exactly sure how long it had been, the on and off fever made it hard to stay awake. Today at least let him relax, even if only until Tord came to pick him up.

It was truly a bonding experience as Matt got to text both the students more.

Or well, Edd. He liked Tord, and they shared animal pictures back and forth but… Like when he thought the man was a regular, the Norwegian came on too strong and too fast. He couldn’t handle it. Not when other things kept him busy.

Edd on the other hand, apparently didn’t need the job at the coffee shop, and got it for work experience and something to do before class on Fridays. He would often use his pay to buy things he was interested in, and was sending whatever he could to help. Matt appreciated it. Even if the other still hadn’t come over.

Tom made sure to tease him around every corner. So what if two years ago he called Edd gorgeous. It wasn’t too wrong. Okay so he nursed a small crush, but honestly he could do without those puns. 

Matt wasn’t sure how the other would feel, and he was fine being friends, after all, they were comfortable around each other. Except Edd kept saying he had a secret. Matt was certain he’d get it out soon enough from the tease, after all, why mention it.

They started off easy, just asking for ages- Edd was older by a smidgen- and then moving to favourite colours. Matt was surprised Edd liked red the most, until he found out the other had an obsession with Cola. His own response was his colour palette. Earning a few laughs.

He found out Edd had a cat named Ringo, and Edd learned Matt was deathly allergic to dogs. Just dogs. He was fine with any other pet, but he couldn’t handle a dog.

Then they shared some of their childhood, Matt often pouting on his end of the phone as Edd teased him. Though he’d return it right back. It ended up in a teasing contest and giggles, before Edd had to go to class.

From there, Matt wasn’t certain on how he wanted to proceed.

Several things were certain though.

First of all, Tord had a stash of guns and really was a communist. It shook Matt to the core, considering how hard it would be to even keep such a thing a secret.

Second of all, Tom was a terrible and sappy drunk. He couldn’t tell if the person who sobbed on his chest had really been his friend- though all evidence pointed to it.

Thirdly? Yeah, number three. Matt loathed being sick and bedridden. He was happy to hear they would be spending time at Edd’s today. Movies, video games, and a nice night out for Matt when their schedules all finally aligned.

Especially since Tom was going out with someone. Which caused a slight strain on their relationship. After all, Tom was _allowed_ to date, but Matt really wished he was the most important person.

It didn’t help that he wasn’t allowed to meet the lucky person who finally caught Tom’s attention. Though with how much the latter discussed his burning anger towards the other, there was some concern. Apparently they danced a fine line of love and pure rivalry.

It had made Tom laugh when Matt pointed out you weren’t supposed to keep your enemies that close.

Now all Matt could do, wearing his black hoodie, was wait for his friends to pull up.

Tord was going to drive him and Tom to Edd’s.

Not like clockwork- because Matt just knew they were late- Tord pulled up outside the apartment.

It was expected anyone who was showing up with Tom would be late.

It was not expected for Tord to lean over and kiss Tom’s cheek, and for the affection to be returned.

Nor the slap on the shoulder Tom gave the Norwegian.

Matt made the smart decision to just not deal with this new truth. As important as he was, Tom’s love life could stay a secret.

Though Tom’s face when he brought up how Tord seemed to like more than the two dimensional was priceless.

Hopefully the drive there would catch his attention, he was tired of being bored and just observing things he’d rather not see.

Or at least Edd would entertain him. No choice as the host.

Right?

…  
Nope, the drive was uneventful. Not even a butterfly. But when they parked in front of a house, Matt’s brain went into overdrive, and it was like the colours seeped back in.

Not waiting for the other two, Matt jumped out, and ran to the door, knocking on it. “Edd, you sly devil, come out here.”

“Huh? Oh, Matt! You guys are a little early-”

“You have a house! A house!!” He pointed to the very building. “You never told me you had a house.”

“Oh, right. Well I kind of just, had it since graduation I suppose? It’s a little empty, and the comics pay for it. Honestly, I just forgot to mention it.” He held up his hands in defense and stepped back as Matt made his way inside.

“Not cool. I totally would have snuck over every day if you told me you had a house. This is so nice. I’m surprised you haven’t taken at least one roommate to keep up on bills.” Matt tried not to touch too much, not wanting to get anyone ill. Even when he was assured he wasn’t contagious anymore, he still didn’t want to.

Edd rubbed the back of his neck as the other two entered. “Yeah, well, I guess I haven’t found anyone I really wanted to room with. Except Tord, he technically lives here? He’s moving back in. Couldn’t make it on his own.”

“Hey. Not my fault no one wants a good idea.” Came the defending cry, before the dark haired male dumped himself harshly on a couch. “Let’s just play some games?”

“Okay! But we need to start with a racing gam-”

“How about we just fuck around in that Auto Theft game?” Tom interrupted Matt, making the ginger fairly upset.

So he pouted and sat on the other end of the couch from his friend. This had happened before, but he blamed the cold for making it big deal. At least he had chocolate, and popcorn.

Also video games.

Edd wasn’t one to say no to a game, as Matt learned quickly. Even if it was something as stupid as a dare. Though it might take him longer if he actually had to get up for anything.

Tord and Tom had a competitive streak going on, wanting to best one another.

Matt knew he was the best, and let his friends win to start out. A master such as him couldn’t lose.

“Hey, so what is everyone’s plans for the future?” Edd asked on their third race- no Matt was not losing. Anyone who thought otherwise should shut their face.

Tom smirked as he drifted and knocked Matt off the track. “Oh, I’m swapping to doing shows in bars, so probably become a musician. Been practicing for it. Might do other things but who knows.”

Matt struggled to catch up. What kind of race was built in the sky? Why was this game so against him?

“-I think I’ll make it big one day.” Tord exclaimed, before responding in another language. “Thomas stop doing that!” This earned a smack to each other’s knees.

Matt snorted as he took second place. Noticing Edd also took advantage of the sudden fight.

“Well, I guess I want to make more comics and animations. Maybe have my own crew to help out. Of friends of course. What about you, Matt?”

Sticking out his tongue he drafted off of Edd, taking first, finally! Well, it was inevitable, of course. “Uhhh… I don’t know.”

“Matt’s trying to model. Also going for higher education, in something. I would think acting.” Tom supplied. Matt knew it was supposed to be helpful, but he didn’t feel it.

“Yeah, the cold put me behind on my courses though.” Was the dry response he felt come out. Ouch, maybe he wasn’t well enough to go out. No one commented though.

On the final lap, it was still silent, and Matt had fallen to second again. Losing to Tom’s dirty knocking off trick. If only it wasn’t such a long respawn.

Everyone leaned forward to win, but Matt noticed something the second lap. Dropping to the second level four second early, the ginger took first place, right at the final turn, making Tom spinout which caused Tord to fall off.

Even with that, Edd managed to get a DNF on the race.

“How about some hot cocoa?” Edd offered, smiling when everyone agreed. “Come on, Matt, I need help.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not- ahh! Hey!” Taken by surprise, Matt was dragged to the kitchen, only to notice Edd was just staring at him.

“Uh… I don’t know where you keep the cocoa?”

“No, it’s… You know things don’t have to be perfect with you, right?” The pity from Edd’s eyes made Matt turn away, pulling into himself.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine.” He managed to smile, thinking about how nice it was to be with Edd, even if the topic wasn’t so nice.

“You got sick, it happens, Tom told me you do this often, and you don’t need to. I mean, if you need help it’s okay. I just don’t like seeing my friends suffer.”

“I’m not-”

“Matt, you work almost every day you can, and when you’re not, you’re looking for work and doing schooling. Tom tells me you even keep a mental time table. Kind of seems like you’re pushing yourself there.”

“I might be.”

Edd moved closer, getting his head back into field of view. “Then mind me saying you don’t have to? When semester ends, you’re free to come here too. You, Tom, Tord and I. We could just, chill when we’re not busy. And you’re not alone, because that seems to get at you the most.”

“I’m the best company, I could never be alone with myself.”

“Oh, I suppose you asked me over for just my charming looks then?”

Matt blushed and immediately hid his face. “No.”

“Ah. So, when Tom says you like me, does that mean you want to date me?” When Edd didn’t get a response he snorted. “Matt, I have tried three times to ask you on a date since we met two years ago, and the first time it worked, I assumed you had no interest because you just wanted to compete.”

Matt blinked, sinking back against the counter. “I don’t get it.” He just stared at Edd.

“I got one secret, Matt.” He kissed him gently. “I want to go out with you.”

Matt refused to let the other pull back immediately, gripping the green hoodie. “If you are pulling my leg, I will… I don’t know what I’ll do. Mope on your front step until you regret making such a beauty cry.”

“Alright. Sounds good to me.” He kissed him again. “And here I thought I was the pretty one.”

“You’re a close second.” He mumbled against his lips, feeling so nice.

“I’ll take it. Now, if we don’t make cocoa, it’ll be awkward again.”

“You make it, I’m going to the washroom.”

Matt smiled at Edd, and walked to the bathroom.

For the first time in a while, he didn’t know what time it was, and he was okay with that.

Losing himself in the moment seemed okay. He could afford some time loss now.

Especially if Edd was around. Tom would be nice too, even Tord, but he had fun with Edd the most.

When he got back, it was movie time, with more popcorn, and cocoa this time. Though he could swear Edd put cola into his.

Ah well, what’s a night without just relaxing.

What’s a story without a decent happy ending?

 

Matt would go home to bed, not feeling stressed or needing to accomplish too much.

Though he lost his mind laughing the next day, when Edd called and said he was sick. 

“That’s your fault for kissing me.”

“You kissed me back.”

“Edd?” His let out a soft sigh.

“Yes?” Edd sounded worried.

“I love you, you absolute doofus.”

A sigh of relief came from the other end.

“I love you too. So can you come over?”

“We’ll see.”

Yes, a story can’t end without a happy ending, and in this perfect moment, Matt could feel nothing but bliss.

And that stupid persistent cough.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to address something before I get comments. I had no idea Fluffernutters was a thing, I just chose it as something to name a fluff based fic. I now know what it is- and have had it, it's pretty good- and incorporated that into the story. This is supposed to be mundane and more to real life, than a casual Coffee Shop AU, and you could even say it's open ended to leave more room for fics. I don't know how much I'll be doing these, but I want to so badly finish my WIPs. However I am alive, and writing.
> 
> If you want to send fanart, or suggest more plots, head over to https://drake-the-incubus.tumblr.com/ .
> 
> I'm open to criticism, but I'm not going to completely rewrite this, for at least a few years. I will fix spelling errors since I don't really have the patience to do that. This project took a while and I enjoy it. Also my back hates me.
> 
> Don't sit in the same place for hours writing. Get up and eat and everything folks. 10K word limit after like 17 hours, with breaks. I'm going to go sleep.
> 
> Check out who this gift was for, cause she's pretty great at writing and honestly, I love what she has made.
> 
> ((Ps, I'm not from England and that should be apparent.))


End file.
